1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to devices for the print setting of a printing cylinder, and more particularly to printing cylinders equipped with slip-on sleeves.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is generally known to connect a coupling rod of a multi-element linkage mechanism to an eccentric bushing formed on the bearing of a printing cylinder such that the bushing may be rotated for the print engagement and disengagement of the printing cylinder. See, for example, DE-GM 91 15 598, DE-AS 12 38 929 AND DE-PS 36 124 027.
However, in the case of printing cylinders equipped with slip-on sleeves, the known arrangements do not accommodate changing of the sleeve without removing the printing cylinder, as the known arrangements block the removal and placement of the sleeve through an opening in the frame.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a device for the print setting of a printing cylinder which allows a slip-on sleeve on such cylinder to be changed while the printing cylinder remains in place in the printing machine.